Aurovayk
This frosty subcontinent in the northwest of the world is home to many peoples and species well adapted to its harsh climate. History Recent Events Species Races of Etape Major Factions Barbarian Tribes The tribes have mainly kept to themselves, only rarely trading with the Dwarves for metals. They have been known to war amongst themselves over borders and hunting grounds. In times of dire trouble most of the tribes will band together for a short time to deal with the danger. These tribes often consist of roaming goliaths and more tame giants. They're rugged, tough, and prefer to keep to themselves. Boulder Axe Dwarves. Live in the Borean Rise, the boulder axe dwarves will occasionally trade with the tribes for materials such as meat and hides in exchange for metals and weapons Ice Haven Dwarves. Live in the center of the great volcano Cinders Rise. These Dwarves are even more notorious for their wish for seclusion, keeping to their own devices most often, rarely seen on the main continent, If ever. Whenever they do trade with any on the mainland, they send small barges with goods in order to trade with those on the mainland. Rumors go around about that the Dwarves work and toil in order to keep Cinder's Rise from erupting, and maybe even harness its vast power. The Trolls of Jogarskallan Mountains. Many trolls inhabit this area, and they all vary in their shapes and sizes. They are usually recognized by their large noses and potbellies, and the fact that they are as large as either two or ten men. These creatures are somewhat civilized, where they all serve one king who is said to have his palace within Jogarskallan. Harradvast Jarldom. Harradvast encompass the southern area of Aurovayk, which is the greater area of small towns and cities are gathered. It is here where life is considered the easiest, where the climate is the most forgiving, its easiest to grow crops, and where most civilization has found home. It is ruled by a singular Great Jarl. Significant Locations Jogarskallan A small mountain chain, locals believe that some of these mountains are actually gargantuan sleeping trolls. Svartkjunn A cold black bog which is wrapped within thickets of trees, it is said that the bogfolk live here, whose eyes glow when they emerge from the swamp. Homesteads The continent is well known for the large homesteads and farms that are found dotting the landscape. These farms a very large, which are run by one Chief farmer and his family, whom employ a small amount of workers and their families to help work their massive farms. These people might seem a bit cold and untrusting of strangers at first, but win their friendship and you will have a safehaven in this othervise dangerous and cold enviroment. Jotuntand A large glacier which goes underground, its azure blue icewalls hold many a ancient secret as well as hidden dangers. It is said that you can see the very passing of time recorded within its walls if you venture far enough within. Harradvast Jarldom The southern area of Aurovayk. It is here where most towns and cities are found. It is a area well suited for farming, and therefore a place where many have found a place to live. The Ice Haven Dwarves come here in order to trade. The Cliffs of Jyorg These cliffs are at the south-east part of the island. There are many holes and caves in the side of the rock. Trolls live in these caves. Plot Hooks A homestead's cattle have been disappearing as of late, the people of the homestead have heard nothing and there is no blood left behind. A troll has been trying to lure young women into the mountains with the promise of gold and jewels. The heir of a large homestead is acting more strangely than usual, ever since he went into the forest by himself. A beautiful young woman has been seen lurking in the forest, trying to seduce men into following her. she is said to have a Cow's tail which she tries to hide. Beautiful but mysteriously haunting music have been heard near a great waterfall, but no one has yet to find its source. Legends The Wandering Hag It is said that during dark and cloudy nights, a old crone wearing a cloak over her hunchbacked form, walking by herself can be seen in the distance. Very little is known about her, however, it is believed that she brings pestilence in her wake to farmsteads and towns. With her she carries a Scythe and a Sickle. If she comes inside your home carrying the sickle then some may be spared, however, if she carries the scythe, then no one will survive her visit.